


Hayseed

by Hayseed_Boombox



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 02:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10265336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayseed_Boombox/pseuds/Hayseed_Boombox
Summary: This story takes place in rural Iowa, where farmer Lúcio lives in his own little farm. However, Mr.Hayseed, the 'haunted scarecrow' frequently pays him visits during the night leaving Lúcio semi-fearful as he has no idea whether or not all of his encounters are real or just dreams.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this AU, despite the slow build. 
> 
> It's been a really rough start, writing this whole thing, and I hope you can be patient. 
> 
> I will try to regularly update Hayseed, and I hope you look forward to future submissions!

There was a tale of a haunted scarecrow that loomed over the crops of the late Mako Rutledge. One that would keep the kids of the town up at night, dreaming unfathomable scenarios about an inanimate object that would scoop them up and eat them like the chickens they were. So, the house remained abandoned, because of course any midwesterner would believe in that sort of thing. But Lucio? He saw it as an opportunity. 

Barely twenty and already the owner of a new home, Lucio could never believe it. See, it had always been his goal to move out of his parent’s house and into one that he could call his own, but never more than that. What was he supposed to do in rural Iowa? There he stood, at the front of his old, yet new, home, trying to figure what the hell he was going to do next. And being surrounded by mass corn fields? The answer that he was given was not what he wanted. More than anything, music called his passion, but to secure himself a place to live; farming was just what he had to do, wasn’t it? At least it’s something he knew how to do. Since the age of six, he has been in the fields with his parents until his hands calloused over. It was humble, and a good way to learn that hard work is the most rewarding thing on this earth - that, or the rich fertilizer the cows helped produce. That’s what his father told him anyways. 

The house itself was surprisingly cozy, especially with all the rumors he was told about the previous owner. Apparently a cannibal, brute, butcher was a fan of ornate decor with frilly wallpaper plastered on the walls of every room in the house. 

Who knew if those rumors were true, the only thing Lucio really cared about was the stories of Mr.Hayseed, the scarecrow hanging in the fields. Lucio, even when denying his belief in the tales of a haunted man stuffed with outdated news papers and hay, couldn’t help but feel a tad bit spooked whenever he caught glimpse of the dummy hanging still. His body lifeless, yet, there was still something ominous about him. Even with the arguably cute chipped buttons that took place for eyes. 

Sure Lucio could throw him away, but that just means he’d have to go buy another - and spending money was the last thing on the young farmer’s agenda. Short time with a semi-frightening scarecrow and a practical marriage to corn harvesting was fine enough with him, for now anyways. 

-

It’s been cold out lately, rain storms here and there, so Lucio decides to call it a day with the swell progress he made today. With the chill of the night winds coming along, the farmer walks back home, muddy boots squishing the soil beneath him softly. One of his hands move upwards to fix the strap on his acid-washed overalls that fell loose, before he felt himself stopping in his very own tracks. 

Lucio slowly looks off to his left, dark hues drifting to the scarecrow that stood there in pure silence. Almost like he was waiting for something to happen, for a monstrous beast to come down from its post and gut him, harvest his organs or whatever monsters did. 

He certainly had an interesting look to him. A ponytail, made up of hay, with brown and red gingham overalls. Surprisingly enough, taller than him too, which left the frog feeling even more uneasy. Goggles over his button eyes, peg leg, a makeshift arm? It feels like hours, but in reality, it’s only been a few moments of examination before he closes his eyes. Despite all the arrows pointing in the wrong direction, Lucio shakes all the thoughts away. “Of course it’s not true.” With a tired sigh, he finally fixes his strap over his shoulder before continuing on home to get a good night's rest. 

-

If one thing transferred over to this new house it was the floorboards that creaked just like the ones back home. Always a cozy sense when he heard them, and never did he find them eerie until now. Overall the move was positive, but as each minute came and went, Lucio couldn’t help but let his mind wander. Maybe it was just the nerves of living on his own for the first time, but every time he passed a window on the second story, there was always a sense of eyes on him. Lucio pauses to look down at Mr.Hayseed, just to see him dead as ever. Head hanging as lifeless as Lucio’s perceived sleep schedule. Though surprisingly, his assumptions were incorrect.

Falling asleep didn't take long. Once his back fell upon that welcoming, warm mattress and that soft, fluffy comforter; he was out like a light. 

With an unwelcomed ray of sunshine flashing his tired eyes, Lucio sits up with a heavy yawn. Pulling his dreads out of his face, he smacks his lips, looking over at his clock on the antique nightstand to gauge the time he had to get ready. The sound of smooth skin drifting passed the silky bedding was euphoric as he slipped out. Another day of hard work was ahead of him, mixed in with the visit of the town a few miles down south. Maybe a half-day away from the discomforts of this new life was just what he needed.


End file.
